Elrolstown Police Squad
Here are the members of the Elrolstown Police Squad: Harper Lantern (Partner) Age: 28 Characteristics: Nice, helpful, but can sometimes be very emotional. Background: Harper was ditched as a child by her parents, and was brought into an orphanage. One day, Harper got bored and and ran away. She then ran into Chief Karlos, who brought her home and took care of her. After she got out of college, she immediately took the job to work in Elrolstown Police Squad. Hobbies: riddles, crosswords, and puzzles. Very experienced at archery. "I'm literally 99% rock n' roll! You fall somewhere in between of 30-50%." - Harper Lantern Kinaso Deaka (Partner) Age: 22 Characteristics: Very popular and friendly, but can get very mad sometimes. Background: Kinaso used to be a very popular kid at his school. One day, after going on a date with his girlfriend, Chief Karlos gave Kinaso the chance to join the police. Kinaso thought about it for a bit, and then accepted. Hobbies: listening to rock n' roll and sightseeing "Hi! I hear you are new! Do you want to go on a cruise, or go to a rock concert or something?" -Kinaso Deaka Larricho Karlos (Chief) Age: 62 Characteristics: caring and nice, but also very strict. Background: Larricho worked as a spy for 16 years. When he retired, he moved to Elrolstown and became an officer, and eventually became the Chief of Police. Hobbies: cooking, fishing, and telling super long stories. "No, I'm not finished yet, Kinaso." -Larricho Karlos Veronica Pozie (Coroner) Age: 25 Characteristics: very calm and peaceful. Background: 2 years ago, Veronica was being stalked as she was walking back to her apartment. Veronica saw the person and started running. The man caught up to her and tried to rape her. She was saved by Chief Karlos. She later joined the squad. Hobbies: knitting, collecting bottle caps, and dating. "Why the frown, Harpie?" - Veronica Pozie Oliver Hankston (Lab Chief) Age: 32 Characteristics: serious about his job. Background: Oliver used to be a robber in Boston. One day, Oliver was framed for a murder he didn't commit. Oliver kept on claiming his innocence. 5 years later, they found the real killer. Oliver was released and started a new life as a lab chief. Hobbies: learning more about England, and fencing. "I thought I was going to spend the rest of my days in a Massachusetts jail." - Oliver Hankston Gail Allison (Archivist) Age: 57 Characteristics: very kind, but also has a very dark sense of humor Background: Gail used to work as a tour guide around Elrolstown. Hobbies: skiing and sledding "What evidence? Oh, you mean that? Bring me something hard next time, please?" - Gail Allison Sepri Galisa (Inventor) Age: 65 Characteristics: elegant, but full of pranks Background: Sepri was Larricho's old friend. When he heard that he became the Chief, Sepri joined. Hobbies: going to fancy dinners, pranking people, mostly Harper. "I am the Trickster of all tricksters!" - Sepri Galisa Lajiak Corn (Weapons Expert) Age: 41 Characteristics: funny and friendly Background: Lajiak was forced by her parents to work for the police. She didn't like the job at first, but then got the hang of it. Hobbies: watching films and collecting movie posters. "No! Where did it go?! I swear I left the poster here..." - Lajiak Corn This is the team for Elrolstown.